movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggietales: In The House The Movie
Dreamworks Animation Presents Veggietales: In The House The Movie Cast * Phil Vischer as Bob The Tomato, Pa Grape, Achilbald Asparugus, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Lunt, Rooney the olive Dog * Mike Nawrocki as Larry The Cucumber, Jeryr Gourd and Larryboy * Rob Paulson as Ichbeezer * Tress MacNelie as Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparugus and Junior Jetpack * Andy Stenberg as Paul The Asparugus * Jimmy Fallon as The Snowman * Bill Hader as The Science Bacon * Micheal J Fox as The Powerful Cucumber Man * Toby Scott Ganger as Human Edmond Full Of BrainPOP Boys for Veggietales: In The House The Movie * Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr and Mowgli * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Max Charles as Sherman * Koda Curosy as Tommy, a Boy from Tickiey Tock. * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Jesse Schawartz as Leo * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Jeffery Rath as Link * Maulik Pancholy as Sanjay * Patric Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson * E.G Daily as Tommy Pickles * Jeff Pace as Fly (Human) * Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Ian Wighell as Charlie, a Boy from Bedknobs and Broomsticks. * David A Kaye as Noddy * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Nobauski Skeine as Kenshi * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Peter Murray as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Joey Shea as Louie * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Macauley Culkin as Richard Tyler * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Grant Parsley as Taran * Billy Rosenberg as Jacob Two Two * Makkio Omoto as Ness, a Boy from Nintendo. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * ??? as Henry (OC) * Anothny Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Friend * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Eric Buza as Joey Felt * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Smash Mouth - All Star * Blind Melon - No Rain * Emf - Unbelievable * Demi Lovato - Tell Me You Love Me * James Bay - Let it Go (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:VeggieTales